Tour Guide
by hyukjae86
Summary: Eunhyuk menjadi seorang tour guide Donghae, namja kaya, sombong, galak, dan cerewet. haehyuk / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**TOUR GUIDE**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae and Lee Donghae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, EYD jelek, banyak typo**

Terinspirasi dari keinginan saya ke korea hehe

•

Lee Hyukjae, seorang namja pengangguran yang sedang serius membaca lowongan pekerjaan di koran yang dibelinya tadi di pinggir jalan, berharap ada salah satu yang bisa ia masukan lamaran.

Sudah 2 bulan ini ia menjadi pengangguran akibat dari tugas penelitian di kampus yang mengharuskannya berhenti bekerja selama 2 minggu. Akibatnya ia diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya. Menyedihkan mengingat ia seorang mahasiswa yang harus membayar uang kuliah sendiri dan juga membayar biaya hidup sendiri karena ia hanya sendiri di Seoul ini.

"sudah ketemu Hyuk?" tanya seseorang yang ikut duduk di samping kursi Eunhyuk, nama panggilan namja manis ini.

"belum hyung, adanya yang full dari pagi sampai malam" jawab Eunhyuk pada Sungmin sahabatnya yang bekerja di toko roti ini, tempat dia duduk sekarang.

"kan kau sedang libur kuliahnya?"

"iya.. tapikan hanya sebulan saja hyung. Kalo kuliahnya sudah masuk gimana?"

"benar juga,, "

Eunhyuk membaca kembali koran tersebut, berharap ada satu selipan lowongan di salah satu lembar koran itu.

Klik

Sungmin menghidupkan TV toko roti ini.

"DI CARI SEORANG TOUR GUIDE SELAMA SATU BULAN UNTUK ANAK DARI PEWARIS PERUSAHAAN LEE CORP YANG BERASAL DARI PERANCIS YANG BARU PERTAMA KALI MENGINJAKKAN KAKI DI KOREA. PEWARIS PERUSAHAAN FASHION TERBESAR DI KOREA DAN JUGA PERANCIS, UNTUK INFORMASI LEBIH LANJUT SILAHKAN CARI DI WEBSITE DIBAWAH INI"

"hyuk"

"tenang hyung, tenang..aku sudah mencatatnya. Mr. Lee aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu" ucap Eunhyuk penuh semangat.

TBC

Just prolog


	2. Chapter 2

**TOUR GUIDE**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae and Lee Donghae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, EYD jelek, banyak typo**

•

Klek

Seorang namja baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di apartement kecil miliknya. Eunhyuk, nama namja itu. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian miliknya dan memakai setelan baju yang sudah Eunhyuk siapkan sejak semalam. Kemeja putih dan celana hitam, pakaian khas untuk orang-orang yang ingin melamar pekerjaan.

Hari ini Eunhyuk benar-benar akan melamar kerja sebagai Tour guide di perusahaan Lee Corp yang dilihatnya di tv kemarin. Setelah bercermin dan memastikan penampilannya rapi, Eunhyuk mengambil berkas yang akan ia bawa nanti.

Setelah sarapan dengan segelas susu strawberry, eunhyuk pun berangkat menuju perusahaan fashion terbesar di Korea itu.

•

Eunhyuk sudah sampai sejak 30 menit yang lalu di gedung 20 lantai ini. Matanya menatap kagum atas arsitek dari gedung megah ini.

Namun Eunhyuk tampak heran saat datang tadi, semua yang melamar disini adalah yeoja semua, hanya dia laki-laki satu-satunya yang melamar pekerjaan disini. Eunhyuk sempat berpikir apa ada syarat yang hanya untuk yeoja namun setelah mengecek di web ia yakin tidak ada persyaratan seperti itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan yeoja-yeoja disana, Eunhyuk kembali membaca surat-surat yang ia bawa.

"Lee Hyukjae" panggil seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

Eunhyuk langsung berdiri gugup dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

•

"Nama Lee Hyukjae, umur 26 tahun, lulusan high school. Benar?" tanya Seorang pria berjas rapi kepada Eunhyuk.

"ne" Jawab Eunhyuk

"Apa kau berpengalaman dalam bidang Tour Guide?"

"ne, aku sangat suka traveling dan hampir seluruh wilayah korea pernah aku datangi" jawab Eunhyuk yakin. Sebenarnya tidak semua wilayah korea dia tahu, tapi Eunhyuk yakin dengan adanya internet dan GPS di korea Eunhyuk dapat menjadi seorang Tour Guide.

"baik bisa diterima alasannya, apa kau tahu Tuan Lee Donghae" Tanya Lagi Pria itu

"maaf, belum pak" jawab Eunhyuk

"ok, dia adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan ini dan dia belum pernah sama sekali menginjakkan kaki di korea. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir ia sangat lancar berbahasa korea. Karena dia anak satu-satu nya di keluarga Lee, ibunya yang akan memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi tour guide Tuan Lee Donghae. Kau tunggu saja kabar dari kami besok, ok?"

"baik pak, terima kasih" Eunhyuk berdiri dan membungkuk penuh hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan berharap ia besok akan di panggil kembali disini.

Sepertinya Tuan Donghae itu sangat penting sampai-sampai orang tuanya yang menentukan siapa yang menjadi tour guide nya. Pikirnya.

•

Sepulang dari melamar pekerjaan, Eunhyuk mampir ke toko Roti tempat Sungmin bekerja.

"Hyung" panggil eunhyuk

Sungmin sedang mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pelanggan hanya diam saja saat Eunhyuk memanggilnya.

"huh" Eunhyuk mempoukan bibirnya saat panggilannya tidak di respon oleh Sungmin.

Eunhyuk adalah tamu langganan disini jadi tidak ada satupun pelayan yang menghampirinya karena jika Eunhyuk ingin memesan ia akan memesan sendiri.

Saat melihat sungmin sudah masuk kedalam dapur, Eunhyuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur juga.

"hyung" panggil Eunhyuk lagi saat ia masuk kedalam dapur.

"iya Hyukkie, aku sedang sibuk melayani pesanan"

"hyung buat kan aku strawberry milkshake ya" Eunhyuk tersenyum manis

"baik..baik.. Dongsaengku yang cerewet. Sekarang duduk di tempatmu dan jangan memanggilku lagi ok"

"iya..iya tuan sibuk" Eunhyuk keluar dari dapur dan berjalan ke bangku tempat ia duduki tadi.

Sambil menunggu Sungmin, eunhyuk browsing untuk mencari tahu siapa Lee Donghae itu.

"Lee Donghae, lahir pada tanggal 15 oktober 1986. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan fashion terbesar di korea. Sejak lahir ia sudah tinggal di Paris, Perancis. Dengan wajah yang tampan, ia banyak di gosipkan sebagai Playboy mengingat Mantan-mantan pacarnya yang sudah lebih dari 10 anita cantik dalam 3 tahun terakhir ini"

"ckkck"

Eunhyuk membaca salah satu artikel di internet yang menjelaskan tentang Lee Donghae.

"ini Hyuk" Sungmin datang dengan segelas milkshake strawberry kesukaan Eunhyuk.

"gomawo hyung" Eunhyuk mengambil alih gelas itu dan langsung menyeruput isi di dalamnya.

"aahh enaknya"

"kau sedang apa tadi?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah duduk di bangku seberang Eunhyuk.

"mencari tahu tentang Tuan Lee Donghae" jawab Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk dengan susu strawberry nya.

"lalu? bagaimana tadi saat kau melamar?"

"itu,, katanya besok baru dikabarkan. Tapi hyung sepertinya aku tidak akan di terima disana" kata Eunhyuk lesu.

"wae?kau tidak bisa menjawab saat interview tadi"

"bukan, tapi saat aku melamar tadi semua pelamarnya adalah yeoja Cuma aku sendiri yang namja disana"

"memang persyaratannya harus yeoja?"

"tidak sih, aku sudah mengecek lagi tidak ada persyaratan seperti itu"

"lalu kenapa kau pesimis begitu, kau harus harus optimis hyukkie. Bisa jadi mereka menerimamu karena kau seorang namja"

"ne hyung, gomawo sudah memberiku semangat" Eunhyuk tersenyum manis.

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama, Eunhyukpun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Hari sudah menjelang sore.

"hyung aku pulang dulu"

"ne,, hati-hati hyukkie"

Eunhyuk keluar dari toko itu dan berjalan menuju halte terdekat disana.

•

Sinar matahari mengganggu tidur singkatnya. Dan suara panggilan masuk pun sejak tadi menambah pengganggu tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi namun matanya baru saja terpejam 3 jam yang lalu. Kalau saja ia tidak menonton DVD yang dipinjamnya kemarin dari Kyuhyun mungkin ia tidak akan tidur sampai jam segitu.

Dengan enggan ia meraih handphone yang tergeletak di meja nakas samping ranjang kecilnya.

"yeobseyo" sapa Eunhyuk, namja yang baru saja bangun tadi

"yeoseyo, ini dengan Lee Hyukjae"

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk bangkit dari tidurnya, dan seketika rasa kantuknya hilang saat mendengar suara panggilan itu.

"ne, aku Lee Hyukjae pak" jawab eunhyuk.

"Bisa kau datang ke Lee Corp jam 10 ini"

"bisa pak,,bisa"

"baik, aku akan tunggu jam 10 tepat"

"baik pak, terima kasih banyak pak"

Klik

Panggilan terputus.

"yes, aku di panggil kembali" Eunhyuk loncat-loncat kegirangan di atas kasurnya.

Eunhyuk kaget saat melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar kecilnya.

"mwo? Udah jam segini.. aku harus buru-buru" eunhyuk langsung lompat dari atas kasurnya dan melesat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Dengan menghabiskan waktu 30 menit akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi nya. Setelah bercermin dan memastikan penampilannya rapi. Eunhyuk mengambil tas ranselnya lalu melesat keluar dari apartement kecil miliknya.

•

Eunhyuk sampai tepat jam 10 kurang 2 menit. Untung saja ia tidak terlambat.

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri resepsionis di gedung ini.

"ada yang bisa di bantu tuan?" sapa resepsionis tersebut dengan ramah.

"aku Lee hyukjae, tadi pagi aku di telepon dan di suruh kemari"

"silahkan anda ke lantai 19 ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu disana" jawab resepsionis itu dengan ramah.

"terima kasih"

Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah lift dan naik ke lantai 19.

•

Ting..

Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai 19.

Eunhyuk keluar sendiri dari dalam lift itu dan pintu lift pun tertutup kembali.

"Lee Hyukjae?" tanya seorang pria berjas kepada Eunhyuk

"ne"

"kau ditunggu di ruangan ini" jelas pria itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang tertutup pintunya.

"khamsammida" Eunhyuk membukukkan badannya berterima kasih.

Tok..tok..

Eunhyuk mengetuk pintunya sebelum ia masuk kedalam.

"permisi"

Saat masuk kedalam Eunhyuk dapat melihat wanita paruh baya yang mungkin berumur 48-50 tahunan sedang duduk di utama ruangan ini.

"silahkan duduk, anda Lee Hyukjae"

"iya bu" Eunhyuk membungkuk hormat dan duduk di kursi yang berda di depan meja kantor ini.

"anda pasti tahu kenapa anda dipanggil, anda saya terima menjadi tour guide anak saya"

"jeongmal khamsammida" Eunhyuk sangat senang saat mendengarnya.

"tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengecewakanku, anakku itu benar-benar susah di atur dan keras kepala. Entah dari mana tiba-tiba ia ingin ke korea padahal sejak dulu ia tidak pernah mau jika saya ajak ke korea. Jadi kuharap kau bisa mengajarkannya tentang sedikit budaya korea, karena dia itu satu-satunya anakku, aku tidak ingin dia kelak tidak tahu negara nya sendiri" terang Nyonya Lee, Ibu dari Lee Donghae

"baik bu, aku tidak akan mengecewakan anda" jawab eunhyuk yakin.

"aku hanya bisa menemaninya selama seminggu di sini jadi nanti aku ingin kau menemaninya selama 24 jam. Dan kau jangan pernah meninggalkannya karena anakku itu sangat gengsi untuk bertanya jika ia tersesat, arasso?"

"ne"

"oh dan juga mungkin awalnya ia tidak akan suka denganmu karena dia ingin tour guidenya adalah yeoja tapi aku tidak setuju, jadi aku memilihmu"

"ne"

"dan masalah gaji, aku akan membayarmu 5juta won selama sebulan ini dan juga semua keperluanmu dan Donghae untuk pergi sudah aku siapkan dengan assistenku jadi kau hanya perlu katakan saja padanya apa yang kau butuhkan. Sebentar lagi Donghae akan datang. Mari kita kebawah untuk menyambutnya" Nyonya Lee bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah luar kantor dan diikuti Eunhyuk di belakangnya.

5 juta won?, Eunhyuk sangat senang mendengar gaji yang akan di terimanya nanti, senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

•

Sebuah mobil **Mercedes-Benz S-Class berhenti di depan gedung, dua orang pria berjas menghampiri dan membukakan pintu mobil mewah itu. **

**Eunhyuk tampak sangat penasaran akan sosok yang berada dalam mobil itu. Ia masih berdiri di belakang nyonya Lee, sehingga bada kurusnya tampak tak terlihat. **

**Namja yang ditunggupun keluar dari mobil, Eunhyuk tertegun sesaat saat melihat rupa pria itu. Wajah tampan nya dapat membuat wanita-wanita tergila-gila padanya dan juga wajah dinginnya dapat menjadi pelindung.**

**'SEMPURNA, pantas saja dia terkenal playboy' pikir Eunhyuk. **

**"Hae-ah" Eomma Donghae langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya. **

**"eomma kenapa harus ada penyambutan seperti ini. Eomma kan tahu aku tidak suka hal seperti ini" Protes Donghae**

**"ini kan pertama kalinya kau datang kesini, jadi wajar eomma menyambutmu supaya seluruh karyawan disini tahu siapa pewaris perusahaan ini" jelas Nyonya Lee.**

**"eomma ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan Tuan park, dia akan membantumu disini selama kau di korea"**

**"salam Tuan Lee Donghae" Tuan park menunduk horma. **

**"dan juga ini" Nyonya Lee menunjuk Eunhyuk yang berada dibelakangnya " Lee Hyukjae, dia akan jadi tour guide mu selama disini" **

**"annyeonghasseyo, Lee hyukjae immida" sapa eunhyuk ramah. **

**"pecat dia" ucap Donghae dingin**

**Eunhyuk langsung kaget mendengarnya, apa salahnya?**

**"hae-ah" bujuk Nyonya Lee**

**"bukankah eomma bilang tour guide ku seorang yeoja. Kenapa malah pria kurus ini" tunjuk donghae pada eunhyuk. **

**"eomma tidak mau kalau yeoja, nanti kau di gosipkan yang bukan-bukan lagi. Pokoknya Hyukjae-ssi yang akan tour guide mu nanti"**

**"aku tidak mau" **

**Eunhyuk mulai gelisah dengan nasibnya. Eunhyuk berdoa semoga saja Tuan dingin dan sombong ini mau menerimanya.  
"Donghae"**

**"baiklah, aku akan menerima nya tapi eomma jangan menyuruh pengawal-pengawal itu mengikutiku selama di korea ini"**

**Nyonya Lee tampak berpikir atas perkataan donghae**

**"ok, tapi jika kau membuat ulah eomma akan mengirim pengawal-pengawal ini lagi, arasso?"**

**"ok"**

**Eunhyuk tersenyum lega, matanya memandang kearah donghae yang ternyata juga sedang menatap kearahnya tapi dengan smirk menakutkan di wajah tampannya. **

**Deg..**

**Eunhyuk merasa firasat yang tidak enak.**

**TBC**


End file.
